


THE GALLIFREY ARCHIVES - THE RETURN OF ANCALAGON

by serpentofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I said kinda, YES!, adventures in space?!, ancalagon is an asshole at the beginning but she gets better hear me out okay, but eleven kinda knows what he's doing, but hazel is also a pansexual mess, clara is also a badass + a good mother figure, kaira is a bisexual mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentofgallifrey/pseuds/serpentofgallifrey
Summary: Earth was not her home. It was never her home. It wasn’t the fact that she didn’t look human. It was that she wasn’t human, and that as one of the worst parts. Having two hearts was merely a day-to-day struggle. Her overpowering sense of hearing could be managed, but was a nuisance. However, the constant longing of finding another of her people was almost as if it was burning through her entire body. She needed to find someone… and she would do anything to do it.





	1. Stealing, Broken English and Fish Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work on here, but I've been working on this series on a while, and I also have more planned! Thankyou so much for taking the time to read this! I'll be updating regularly :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Doctor visits Clara again for another adventure, he comes across another alien by the name of Kaira. But... this was no ordinary girl. Belonging to the highest class of the once noble Gallifreyan family of Ancalagon, its time to find out who she really is.

Perhaps almost getting arrested wasn’t on her to-do list at that point. And it also wasn’t her fault. The lady behind the counter had already called security on her, so it was obviously time to get out of there. Ash’s money was plentiful, but they didn’t want her spending it on clothes and ‘useless gimmicks’ like magazines and games.

Sprinting across the roads of London with about two security guards on her trail, she took a sharp left into an alleyway. It was in fact a dead end, but to an extent. There was a wired gate, say halfway up the wall, and covered in grime and filth. She had no time to turn around and tell the guards that ‘No, not this one it’s all dirty and gross. Can we go to another one and continue it on from there?’.

Hissing at her poor sense of direction, and her thudding heart in her chest. She sprinted at the gate. Just before she was about to faceplant into the gate (which would be incredibly embarrassing) she leapt onto the wall almost as if she was running along it, and pushed herself off it. Extending her body to it’s full length, she gracefully jumped over the gate. She gave a yell of excitement as she landed on a dumpster and rolled off it.

“Bye boys!” She yelled happily as she sprinted off around a corner. She heard the disappointed yells of the security guards that she had managed to escape for another consecutive time. She knew that Ash wasn’t going to be happy with her, but she didn’t care. Still running up the street with her bag of goodies bouncing at her side, she took another left and ran up the street. Glancing behind her, she saw that the guards were no longer chasing her. Looking up, she saw London and the skyscrapers that were oddly placed.

“What a dump.” She sniffed, wrinkling her nose. Huffing, she continued to run up the hill towards a street of houses. When she reached the top, she stopped and looked to her left. Ash, her sibling was standing disappointedly outside her front door, accompanied by Clara Oswald who was trying to suppress her laughter.

“Did you have fun almost getting arrested?” They asked, raising their eyebrows.

Ash Hardwell was Kaira’s adoptive sibling. It’s not that Kaira didn’t like them it’s just that Ash had taken onto acting like her mother. She was more of a bother most of the time to be honest. She was only trying to protect her from people who wanted to cut her open and shoot her face off, but most of the time it would annoy her and she would just go out and steal things anyway.

“What’d you get this time?” Clara asked, leaning against the doorframe casually. Ash gave her a small glare, before looking back towards the girl whose face was over excited.

“Books. Shirts. Sunny glasses. Magazine” She talked in broken english, taking them out of her bag individually and showing them with pride. Clara smiled at her broken english, before walking up to her.

“You’re going to get arrested one day you dumbass…” Ash hissed out, walking back inside the house. She only shrugged and put all of her stolen goods back in her bag.

She smiled at Clara as she walked past her into the house. She looked like she was in deep concentration as she looked out over the road.

“You alright… Cla-ra?” She asked, her face now concerned.

“Yeah… yeah just thinking” She trailed off, staring into the distance.

“I start dinner?” The girl asked her, walking towards the kitchen. She had pulled her braids into a low ponytail and started to walk towards the kitchen. She was quickly pulled aside by Ash. To be fair, it was about eight o’clock when Kaira had gotten back, and running from some very fit security guards who wouldn’t give up. Yes, Kaira was tired but she didn’t want to show it to either Clara or Ash, because she’d literally carry her to bed and not leave until she was asleep.

She heard Clara close the door, and walk past them pretending not to hear their conversation.

“You can’t keep stealing stuff Kaira, it’s not normal!” They hissed at her, taking her wrist forcefully.

“Watch me.” Kaira snapped, removing her wrist from theirs.

“You’re going to get yourself killed.” Ash said after her, as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Unlikely…” Kaira muttered to herself. She had completely forgotten what Ash had said to her only a couple of moments ago. Besides, she was planning to go back out that night anyway. Trapped in her own thoughts, she didn’t realise a tall and rather thin man was sitting on the edge of the bench, eating fish fingers while dipping them in custard.

 _“Wha- How- How did you get in here?”_ Kaira spluttered out in rushed gallifreyan.

The man’s guppy smile increased, as he jumped off the cabinet with his mouth still dripping with custard.

“ _How did you get in here. I’ll only ask once more”_ Kaira growled out, almost ignoring the sudden pain in her hands. There was another thing that Ash also didn't approve of. Whenever anyone that Kaira didn’t know, she had a nasty habit of extending talons from her fingers. Ash would scold her most times that she did it, but she wasn't here right now, so she could do what she liked.

When she had first got to earth, she had accidentally let them come through and had slashed them down the bathroom sink. Ash had to control Kaira’s crying for about 3 days after that incident.

“ _Quite impressive that is! How are you doing that?”_ The man said again.

“ _It is not impressive. It hurts and you're in Clara’s kitchen eating that absolute monstrosity of a meal”_ She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Not only did it smell disgusting, she could envision what it felt like eating it. Closing her eyes and contorting her face into an uncomfortable look, she opened her eyes to still see the man standing, no sitting on Clara's kitchen bench, again eating the fish fingers and custard like it was his dinner.

“ _Oh… sorry. Introductions, yes. I'm the Doctor! They call me the Doctor.”_ He smiled, sticking out his hand. She couldn't believe her ears. Well, of course she believed them. Ash had told her it was a ‘figure of speech’ so called.

“ _You're the Doctor. Like_ **_the_ ** _Doctor. Theta Sigma? You're Theta Sigma? The Predator? You left Gallifrey? Do you know what happened to it? is everyone okay? What about the Citadel? Have you seen Rassilon around? No... don't tell me how they are, I've always hated his stupid face. Or her face? Never mind, it always changed away”_ Kaira rambled on, bouncing around the room excitedly. The Doctor’s face continually changed from shocked to equally as excited as Kaira’s.

“ _Wait… if you’re speaking Gallifreyan. Can you speak english? What’s your family name? How do you know so much about the Citadel?”_ He replied, equally as confused. To what Clara heard as she walked in, it sounded a lot like gibberish and lots of clicking of their tongues.

“What is going on here? Doctor, I thought you were making dinner?” She said, walking in and crossing her arms.

“He make yellow thing and fish. Not nice.” Kaira spat out in broken english, shaking her head at the fish fingers and custard.

“That… that’s not dinner. Doctor what did I say about that?” Clara asked him, staring at him.

“You told me that fish fingers and custard is not dinner! But! They had it so I made it. It was actually a snack for me but… whatever makes you feel better” He shrugged.

So, he could speak perfect english, and he looked at least 800 years older than her, but still acted like a child. She originally envisioned The Doctor as a strong person with scars, she was obviously surprised when she saw him.

“You can’t speak english can you?” He said to Kaira, leaning down to her level. She had managed to put her claws away, but she was left with bloodied fingernails, which she also hated. She fiddled with her hands, as she looked down.

“Can. Not well. Broken English.” She shrugged, walking over to Clara.

“And you live with Clara?” He asked her, sitting back up on the kitchen bench.

“ _Yeah, it’s me, Clara and Ash. Ash’s my sibling. Well, adoptive sibling”_ Kaira said again, walking over to the fridge 

“ _Oh… but you didn’t answer my questions. What’s your family name. It’s important.”_ He said again, more serious this time.

“ _It’s not important.”_ She said quickly, opening the fridge door and grabbing the milk. She set it down on the bench opposite to him, with her back turned.

“Everything is important. And I know you can understand me, so there’s no use of trying not to tell me.” He argued, putting the fish finger he had been waving around in the air.

“ _You’re going to be either really angry, really scared or really impressed about how I got off Gallifrey in one piece.”_ She hissed, turning around staring directly at him.

 _Alright, try me.”_ He said, trying to lighten the mood. She saw straight through his facade. She could tell that he was scared, for he knew what she was, and who she was. He should’ve turned around and ran the moment he had laid his eyes on her. But he didn’t. Stupid, stupid Doctor.


	2. THETA ANCALAGON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so this is the second chapter of this series aND IT’S FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE OKAY THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL!!
> 
> (Also all the italics in Kaira’s speech is actually gallifreyan)
> 
> Enjoy!

“My name is Kaira Theta of The High Gallifreyans. My Family name… my family name is Ancalagon, and I am the last of my family, the last of my rank and the last gallifreyan shapeshifter.” She almost growled out in perfect english. She could tell he was afraid. Just the way that he jumped off the kitchen bench and almost stayed away from her. His eyes were wide with excitement, but immense fear.

“You’re… You’re an Ancalagon!?” He gasped out almost excitedly.

“I’m- I’m very confused right now. She’s Gallifreyan and… what’s an Ancalagon? Like Lord of the Rings Ancalagon? Isn’t he the Dragon?” Clara asked, putting the milk away that Kaira had gotten out.

“No! Not from Lord of the Rings! Brilliant book series though, Tolkien! Lovely guy! That reminds me, I owe him a coffee…” He trailed off.

“But… The Lord of the Rings has a Dragon named Ancalagon? Isn’t he the big dragon that eats everything?” Clara asked.

“Ancalagon isn’t from The Lord of the Rings, it’s from Gallifreyan History Clara, Ancalagons… you lot!” He said excitedly, flapping his hands about like he was a child who had too much sugar in his body.

“Doctor. Explain, now.” Clara said sharply.

“Ancalagons. Unpredictable, dangerous, reckless, sarcastic shapeshifters that are basically royalty in Gallifreyan standards. They say that the family Ancalagon was actually the first family of Gallifrey, but no one knows for sure. Your father… he was certainly impressive in everything that he did…” He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah? Keep going” Clara replied to him. Sighing slightly, The Doctor continued.

“The Ancalagons were the highest ranking family on Gallifrey. They are typically known for their intellectual abilities, their physical forms… and their arrogance towards others. They are highly unpredictable, and incredibly reckless and a bit feisty if you ask me” He laughed to himself, which earned a smack on the arm from Clara.

“So… the real question is. Why are you here?” He asked Kaira, walking over to her and squatting in front of her.

“Came here. Young. There” She pointed towards the living room, where there was a dark mark on the floor.

“She teleported, out of thin air. Also right ontop of the table as well.” Ash grumbled, leaning against the kitchen wall. She took a glance at Kaira, who was standing opposite her with a smug grin on her face.

“What are you smiling at eh?” She bit out, crossing her arms.

“At you. Jealous.” Kaira replied, a smile evident on her face.

“I’m not jealous! Just because you finally get to speak to someone that understands your ‘language’ doesn’t mean that I’m jealous” Ash replied, fake smiling.

“Oi! Watch it! She’s more powerful than you and you know it. So for god’s sake, don’t make her angry.” The Doctor said, a worried look now all over his face.

Ash started to laugh, immensely.

“Me? Don’t make her angry? Please, the only thing she does when she’s angry is start speaking gibberish and clicks her tongue at me.”

“No… that’s actually her swearing at you and telling you how she’s going to kill you once she turns 50.” The Doctor shrugged at Ash. Her face suddenly turned pale, as she turned to Kaira who was now staring, smugly at her.

“ _She’s always been mean to me. Saying things about me not being grateful for everything she’s done. Please, she’s been an absolute nuisance ever since she told me to get off the table._ ” Kaira snickered at Ash, who was now saying something to her. The Doctor started to laugh, but quickly covered it up.

“What did you say?” Ash said, walking up to Kaira and raising her hand.

“Don’t Ash. Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t do it.” Clara warned, walking up behind her.

“Listen to her Ash, don’t. We don’t want any trouble.” The Doctor stated, walking over towards Kaira. Her eyes had changed colour from a dark green to a light yellow, and she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

“ _Pathetic little human. You were never my sister. And you never will be._ ” Kaira spat, her eyes flaring a golden colour. She smiled, and an impressive set of fangs protruded her gums. Snarling, she felt talons extend from her fingers.

“Woah… woah everyone calm down. Let’s get out of here… cool down.” The Doctor said, putting his hand on Kaira’s shoulder and leading her outside. Kaira’s temper obviously exceeded her, as she stomped around outside on the road like a child having a tantrum.

Except, sharper and with more snark.

“ _Stupid Ash and her stupid face… always ruining everything._ ” She muttered as she paced back and forth. The Doctor was sitting down on the curb, watching her pace past him while he sipped on a cup of tea that he ‘had made before he got out’, but he had managed to pull it from his jacket, completely full and with no spills.

“How did you even get here?” He asked, sipping again.

“ _Dad said there was only one teleport left. Mum was already dead. My brothers had already gone to the Sky Trenches to try and fight the ships. My little sister was nowhere to be found._ ” She said sharply, almost bitterly.

“So… they chose to save you instead of them? That’s guts right there” The Doctor sighed, looking at the girl, She had managed to put her talons away, but her fangs were still making her gums bleed ferociously. To the Doctor, she looked more like a angry space vampire.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked her, standing up smiling at her.

She looked at him like he had hit her in the face with his shoe. She didn’t really know what to think about that question. Well, it was more of a statement than a question. He was telling her to come with him. He could tell that she was unhappy with where she was. She didn’t want to be there, and honestly the Doctor was getting antsy to leave as well.

“ _Will Clara come?_ ” Kaira asked him, looking into his eyes as they shone from the streetlight. She noticed that he was quite tall, probably about six feet tall in human standards. His skin shone coldly in the light, making him seem more inhuman than he already was.

“Course she will! I’ve got something extra special this time” He whispered excitedly to her, and then turning around and walking towards a blue box.

Kaira only smiled, but she quickly became confused. “We’re going to travel in a blue box? Hardly a mode of transportation for a Time Lord…” She questioned.

“It’s not a blue box Theta” He smiled at her “It’s my TARDIS!”

Let’s say that Kaira didn’t look to impressed on the outside, but inside she was buzzing with excitement.

“ _Your TARDIS_?” She scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Well, she actually stole me apparently. She was human for a while…” He trailed off, fiddling with a golden key. Clara came out of the house, but not followed by Ash who she guessed was still inside.

“You leaving without me already?” She laughed, walking up to the TARDIS but stopping right before it.

“Well, I’ve got something special planned, haven’t I Theta?” He asked Kaira, who nodded and smiled at her new nickname.

“Something good!” She said excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

Clara only smiled, and took the key out of the Doctor’s hands and unlocked the TARDIS.

“Oi!” He yelled, before walking in after her. Kaira was a bit suspicious at first, but walked up to the box. She touched it slightly with her fingertips, before a warm feeling settled over her entire body almost like a warm hug saying ‘Welcome home’. Smiling, she stepped into it.


End file.
